poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Remy the Rat
' Remy' is a stubborn and mischievous rat who dreams of becoming the greatest chef in Paris and the main protagonist of Ratatouille. Trivia *He is voiced by Patton Oswalt, who also voiced Quibble Pants. *Remy will meet Winnie the Pooh, Simba, Ash Ketchum, Littlefoot friends in . *Remy will make his first guest appearance in a Winnie the Pooh crossover film in Pooh's Adventures of Free Willy. *Remy will see Pooh and his friends again in the Winnie the Pooh/Free Willy saga, etc. *Remy will make his first guest appearance in a Pokemon crossover film in Ash Ketchum Meets Moana. *Remy and Emile will see Ash and his friends again as recurring guest stars in Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School, Ash's Adventures of Coco, ''Ash Ketchum and The Star'', ''Ash Ketchum Says All I Want for Christmas is You'', Ash Ketchum Meets The Rocketeer, Ash's Adventures of Twitches, Ash's Adventures of Twitches Too, Ash Ketchum and the Adventures in Babysitting (1987) (and its short and remake), ''Ash Ketchum and The Game Plan'', Ash Ketchum Meets Big Chest Buster, ''Ash Ketchum Gets Zerophilia'', Ash's Adventures of M&M's: I Lost My M in Vegas, ''Ash's Adventures of M&M's: The Lost Formulas'', Ash Ketchum and Bugs Bunny's Creature Features, the Pokemon/SpongBob SquarePants shorts, ''Ash Ketchum Says You've Got Mail'', Ash's Adventures of Renaissance Man, ''Ash Ketchum Rides the Titanic'', ''Ash Ketchum Meets Gordy'', Ash Ketchum and the Sleepover, Ash's Adventures of Grease (and its sequel and TV special), Ash's Adventures of Monster Trucks, Ash's Adventures of Kubo and the Two Strings, Ash's Adventures of Remember the Titans, the Pokemon/Powerpuff Girls shorts, ''Ash's Adventures of Smallfoot'', ''Ash's Adventures of Old Dogs'', ''Ash Ketchum Goes on the College Road Trip'', Ash Ketchum Spends The Finest Hours, Ash Ketchum Spends Only Yesterday, Ash Ketchum Goes to A Far Off Place, the Ash Ketchum Plays The Hunger Games saga, the Pokemon/American Dad shorts, Ash's Adventures of Big Fat Liar (and its sequel), Ash's Adventures of Apollo 13, ''Ash Ketchum Blows Sixteen Candles'', ''Ash Ketchum Gets 16 Wishes'', Ash Ketchum Goes for The Walk, Ash's Adventures of The Emoji Movie, ''Ash's Adventures of American Graffiti'' (and its sequel), the Pokemon/Berenstain Bears shorts, [[Ash Ketchum Says What a Nightmare, Charlie Brown!|''Ash Ketchum Says What a Nightmare, Charlie Brown!]], [[Ash Ketchum Meets Ed|''Ash Ketchum Meets Ed]], the Pokemon/Family Guy shorts, ''Ash Ketchum and The Secret World of Arrietty'', ''Ash's Adventures of Father of the Bride'' (and its sequel), Ash's Adventures of Troggle Trouble Math, Ash's Adventures of Caveman, Ash's Adventures of Drake & Josh: Alien Invasion, Ash Ketchum and The Fifth Element, Ash's Adventures of The Rookie, Ash Ketchum Discovers Strange Magic, Ash's Adventures of Twice Upon a Time, Ash Ketchum Gets Big, Ash Ketchum and The B.R.A.T. Patrol, Ash Ketchum Meets Oddball, Ash's Adventures of Junior, ''Ash's Adventures of Mostly Ghostly'' (and its sequel), ''Ash Ketchum Spends The Haunting Hour: Don't Think About It'' (and its sequel), ''Ash Ketchum and the Spooky House'', the Pokemon/Rugrats crossovers, ''Ash Ketchum Celebrates Independence Day'' (and its sequel), ''Ash's Adventures of Fun Size'', Ash Ketchum Meets The Small One, Ash's Adventures of Santa vs. the Snowman, Ash Ketchum Goes Elf Bowling the Movie: The Great North Pole Elf Strike, Ash Ketchum Says Deck the Halls, the Pokemon/Heckboy saga, Ash Ketchum Rides the Airplane! (and its sequel), Ash Ketchum and the Million Dollar Arm, Ash Ketchum and Roger Rabbit's Car Toon Spin, Ash Ketchum and Pinocchio's Daring Journey, Ash's Adventures of The Enchanted Tiki Room (Disneyland), Ash Ketchum and The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (Disneyland), Ash Ketchum in The Magic of Disney Animation, Ash Ketchum in Muppet*Vision 3D, Ash Ketchum and the Magic Journeys, Ash's Adventures of The Nuttiest Nutcracker, ''Ash Ketchum vs. The Birds'' (and its sequel), Ash Ketchum Discovers Magic in the Water, ''Ash Ketchum Celebrates Groundhog Day'', ''Ash's Adventures of The Indian in the Cupboard'', Ash Ketchum Rides the RV, ''Ash Ketchum Meets The Kid'', Ash Ketchum Says Be Kind Rewind, Ash's Adventures of Huevos: Little Rooster's Egg-cellent Adventure, the Ash's Adventures of Arthur and the Invisibles trilogy, the Ash's Adventures of Earth saga, Ash Ketchum and The Crimson Wing: Mystery of the Flamingos, Ash's Adventures of Oceans, Ash Ketchum and the Wings of Life, Ash's Adventures of African Cats, Ash's Adventures of Chimpanzee, Ash's Adventures of Bears, Ash Ketchum Goes to Monkey Kingdom, Ash's Adventures of Growing Up Wild, Ash's Adventures of Born in China, Ash Ketchum Meets Paul Blart: Mall Cop (and its sequel), Ash's Adventures of Heavyweights, ''Ash Ketchum Meets Kazaam'', Ash's Adventures of The Dog Who Saved Christmas (and its sequels), ''Ash's Adventures of The Winter Stallion'', the ''Ash Ketchum vs. Sharktopus'' trilogy, Ash Ketchum Goes to Xanadu, ''Ash's Adventures of Teen Wolf'' (and its sequel and TV shows), ''Ash's Adventures of A Monster Calls'', ''Ash's Adventures of Seabiscuit'', ''Ash Ketchum and the Clash of the Titans'' (and its sequel), Ash Ketchum vs. Killer Klowns from Outer Space, the Ash Ketchum vs. Sharknado saga, Ash Ketchum Says Daddy's Home (and its sequel), ''Ash's Adventures of Ballerina'' , Ash Ketchum Meets The Greatest Showman, the Ash Ketchum Gets Pitch Perfect trilogy, Ash's Adventures of Zeus and Roxanne, Ash Ketchum Meets August Rush, ''Ash Ketchum Says Aliens Ate My Homework'', Ash's Adventures of Ren & Stimpy "Adult Party Cartoon", Ash Ketchum Goes to Godzilla Island, ''Ash Ketchum Goes Flash Forward'', ''Ash Ketchum Goes to Planet Sheen'', ''Ash's Adventures of The Sleepover Club'', ''Ash Ketchum Meets the Son of Zorn'', Ash Ketchum Gets Ghosted, Ash's Adventures of The Michael J. Fox Show, Ash Ketchum Meets Imaginary Mary, ''Ash's Adventures of Downward Dog'', ''Ash Ketchum Rides The Orville'', and ''Ash Ketchum Meets The Good Doctor'' *Remy will make his first guest appearance in a Ronald McDonald crossover film in Ronald McDonald Meets The Goonies. Category:HEROES Category:Disney characters Category:Disney heroes Category:Animal characters Category:Animals Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:The Berenstain Bears' Adventures allies Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Brothers Category:Rats Category:Chefs Category:Pixar Characters Category:Male Damsels Category:Rescuers Category:Life Savers Category:Narrators Category:Hungry characters Category:French-Accented characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Mischievous heroes Category:Mice Category:Males Category:Close Friends of Princess Yuna's Company Category:Singing characters Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Doraemon's Adventures allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:CarltonHeroes Team Members Category:Winnie the Pooh relatives Category:Cousins Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure allies Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies